Episode 1010 - 11 Chefs Compete Part 2
The tenth episode of Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on July 3, 2012. On that episode, Kimmie's fate was revealed, one team had an all out argument during and after service, an early front runner was sent home, and the second team switch occurred. Before service Continuing from the previous episode, Dana was scared for Kimmie’s fate as the red team needed her that night while Ramsay asked Kimmie how she was able to burn her hand all the way up. Despite feeling her hand hurting like hell, Kimmie refused to leave as she came to win, and after getting patched up by the medic, she returned to the red kitchen. However, while Barbie, Tiffany, and Dana were happy to see Kimmie back, Robyn was not before calling her a baby. Afterwards, Ramsay told Kimmie to concentrate, she was ready to rock with a burn, and James was asked to open Hell’s Kitchen for Steak-Family Night. Dinner service For Steak-Family Night, the menu featured a ribeye with fingerling potatoes and sautéed spinach topped with a fried egg, a grilled hanger steak with truffle fries and herbed compound butter, and Justin’s challenge winning filet mignon. In addition, the kids would receive a mini pizza appetizer. After both teams received their first order, Clemenza said he had experience cooking pizzas due to growing up in a pizzeria and was enjoying himself by tossing the dough around before getting his pizzas out. In the red kitchen, Ramsay noticed a young girl waiting for her pizza, and chewed out Tiffany for her slow performance, but the latter hated cooking for children and did not care what their opinions were. When Tiffany sent up her first attempt, Ramsay and Sous Chef Andi found one side to be burnt, and he angrily ordered the red team to get a grip. Then, Robyn accidentally hit Tiffany in the head with the pizza spatula, and Barbie started to wonder why the former was a chef as she showed not to care. So, Barbie decided to jump in and help on the pizzas, but Tiffany hated Barbie’s look and said she could not stand the latter’s attitude. Eventually, Barbie got her attempt accepted, but an annoyed Tiffany told her to get off her high horse as she sucked at cooking. In the blue kitchen, the men were continuing to work on appetizers, and Brian tried to lighten the mood by joking around and doing silly voices. However, an annoyed Justin told Brian to shut the fuck up as he did not find it funny, Clemenza had no idea what the latter said due to speaking Spanish and had enough with his jokes. Then, Ramsay rejected Brian’s blinis for being too small, and berated him for making a simple thing look difficult, and after Brian tried to do his funny impersonations again, a pissed Ramsay ordered him act like a chef for two minutes. Despite that, Brian got his refire accepted, but Ramsay warned him that while he liked his funny side, he wanted to see his serious side or fuck off. In the red kitchen, Tiffany tried to redeem herself with the blinis, but cooked too slow for Ramsay’s liking, leaving him accusing her of looking fast asleep. When Dana showed concern about the state the blinis were in, Tiffany rudely told her off, and Barbie felt the former showed no respect for the food, before adding on that the only thing she saw Tiffany passionate about was a cigarette. After, Tiffany served inconsistent blinis, the women were forced to start over, and Ramsay ordered more than one of them to make blinis. So, Barbie decided to jump in again, but like last time, Tiffany did not appreciate the help, and had it with the former. Despite that, Barbie’s attempt was accepted, but while she took Ramsay’s compliment, Tiffany snapped. One hour and a half into dinner service, the red diners received their appetizers, while the men hit a streak of appetizers leaving thanks to Clemenza, Justin, and Brian. Now moving onto entrées, Patrick wanted to show that he meant business, especially as it was Steak Night for a chance to lead Ramsay’s steakhouse. However, Patrick’s hanger steak was not seared, mostly looking boiled. In the red kitchen, Christina reminded both Kimmie and Robyn about their first entrée order, but when the latter snapped at the former, Kimmie accused Robyn of acting crazy, before accusing her of still being jealous about the challenge. While Robyn impatiently wanted to walk her hanger steaks, Kimmie needed to slice her filets as they were very thick. That led to a pissed Robyn flipping Kimmie off, accused her of not knowing what she was doing, and when the two walked their dishes, Ramsay saw something wrong. While an ecstatic Robyn felt it was Kimmie’s mistake, it was revealed to be her hanger steak as it was improperly sliced, and Ramsay accused her of cutting it with a spoon in comparison to Kimmie’s perfectly cooked and sliced filet, making the latter feel happy. In the blue kitchen, Patrick sent up his refire, and after feeling he had it in himself, Ramsay accepted it. On the next order, Patrick acknowledged Ramsay’s callout, but Royce did not, leading Ramsay to order the latter to call it out multiple times, three filet and one hanger. However, Patrick soon got confused as he thought it was two filets, and a frustrated Ramsay booted him out from the kitchen for some fresh air before reassigning Justin to meat. In the dining room, a frustrated Patrick berated himself for his bone headed mistake despite his mistakes but refused to give up and could rejoin the men in the blue kitchen. In the red kitchen, Robyn sent up her refire, and it was accepted. However, on their next order, Robyn walked her fish up despite Christina not being ready on garnish, with Kimmie needing a minute on her filets as well. However, Robyn argued that Kimmie never told her about garnish, as a frustrated Christina called out 45 seconds, and now knew where she and Kimmie stood as Robyn felt the latter was trying to sabotage her. Then, Ramsay showed the women Robyn’s dry fish, with him commenting it had more wrinkles in it than he had, and when she said she cooked the fish three minutes ago, Dana called it nasty. Then, Robyn corrected herself by saying the fish was ready seven minutes ago, only for Kimmie to comment how out of the former’s mind was to lie to Ramsay as she knew he was not stupid as Ramsay trashed the fish into the bin, commenting that he would not even feed it to his cat. With the red diners growing hungry, Ramsay quizzed Patrick on the order, and he said three filet and one hanger. Then, Ramsay sternly ordered the men to get their order out at the same time, and while Brian felt Ramsay was harder on Patrick, he knew it was to bring out a lot of the latter. Despite having a fire inside of him, one of Patrick’s filets were rare and was forced to walk two of them, much to Ramsay’s dismay. Things got worse when Patrick was forced to walk up the raw filet, and after Justin confirmed that it was not the same dish served to him the day before, Ramsay kicked Patrick out of the kitchen. As Brian accused Patrick of cooking inside his head scared that night, the latter tearfully apologized to his family photos as he kept letting them down, while being frustrated that he was blowing it. Back in the kitchen, Justin has taken over meat, and got his attempts accepted, while in the red kitchen, tension between Kimmie and Robyn were still high as Christina hoped the two could work together, or else they would be screwed. However, the two still argued over timings as Robyn was ready on fish, but Kimmie was not ready on slicing, leading Ramsay to pull the two women aside and sort it out. Even though the two still bickered, the red team were still serving entrées, and in the blue kitchen, a confident Royce felt he was the best with meat. However, his hanger steak was raw, and after a fed-up Ramsay said it was too good to be true, Royce was kicked out of the kitchen, frustrating him as he was perfect until that one mistake. With only three chefs left in the blue kitchen, Justin, Clemenza, and Brian pushed out their remaining entrées, while in the red kitchen, Robyn and Kimmie were still arguing over timings, and while Ramsay was dismayed by the lack of teamwork, Robyn said she had a problem with Kimmie as she could not stand her ass any longer. After, a dismayed Dana compered the women to a fucking anchor on a ship that was sinking, and then, Tiffany and Barbie started arguing over garnishes, leading Ramsay to call it a sad situation before calling the three men over to the red kitchen to help. That embarrassed Dana as it meant the red team lost, and when Kimmie and Robyn continued to argue, Brian got annoyed by the chaos as Justin told the women to watch their language for the kids. Then, Robyn walked up cold hanger steak, and that served to be the final straw as Ramsay kicked the women out of the kitchen. Back at the dorms, a dismayed Christina called it unreal as they had great momentum until that night, and it was all down the toilet. Then, a livid Robyn bitched about Kimmie screwing her that night, but Christina had enough of the former’s bitching as it was becoming too much and left to the stairwell to tell Kimmie to defend herself from Robyn’s bus throwing. Indeed, Kimmie defended herself, but it led to a fierce argument that Dana called ghetto. When Robyn tried to blame Christina for starting trouble, the latter angrily yelled that she just blamed Kimmie not long ago, and as the Robyn and Kimmie conflict continued, Dana found it funny how the two used to be BFFs and were now arch enemies. Then, Robyn said she kept Kimmie close because she keeps her friends close and her enemies closer. Eventually the arguing ended when Robyn told Kimmie to suck a dick, and back in the red kitchen, the three men managed to complete the women’s orders as Brian called it a hard night, but knew that they were the strongest chefs in the competition as they were the last three chefs left. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay called that night ridiculous as he started that night with eleven chefs and was left with three at the end before thanking Brian, Clemenza, and Justin for their strong performances. Both teams were named joint losers as Ramsay felt there was more passion in the parking lot than in the restaurant and asked them to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Brian was disappointed that the blue team did not win despite the entire red team getting kicked out but knew that it would be an easy decision as two of the five blue chefs got kicked out, before considering Royce and Patrick for elimination. While Clemenza agreed with Brian, Royce argued that he did not deserve to be nominated for only having one item sent back but knew that his team would target him regardless. Patrick admitted that he screwed up that night for himself and the blue team, but knew he was better than that and wanted to come back strong. Meanwhile, Christina suggested Tiffany as the women’s first nominee for her constant screaming at Barbie as it was both unprofessional and unacceptable on Family Night, and even felt the two would break into a fist fight. However, Tiffany believed Barbie was the weakest chef in both performance and attitude. Kimmie went with Tiffany for the burnt pizzas, and Robyn for the lack of communication, but the latter nominated her for the same reason. That led to the two to argue again about communication, Kimmie yelling at Robyn that none of her steaks came back, and when Robyn reminded Kimmie her call was off, they got dangerously close, Dana wondered who would throw the first punch, only for Barbie and Christina to restrain the two. After, a fed-up Christina was done with the shouting and name calling, and felt Robyn was the cause of all the red team’s conflicts, before wanting the cancer gone. Elimination After both teams came down for elimination, Ramsay called Steak Night disaster night. Clemenza announced Patrick as the men’s first nominee for elimination, and Royce as their second, and Kimmie announced Tiffany as the women’s first nominee and Robyn as the second. However, when Kimmie used Robyn’s timing fib as the main reason, the latter argued she did not lie, and that it was all miscommunication before challenging Kimmie for another fist fight, and saying there are no friends in the competition because she wants to work for Ramsay, leaving the latter more dismayed. During their pleas, Ramsay warned Royce that he was running out of patience, but while the latter said he had a lot of fight despite being kicked and stabbed, Ramsay said he was not feeling it. Then, Patrick said he was a professional and was fighting through the rust on the line, but when Ramsay asked him what he had left, Patrick felt he could command the kitchen. However, Ramsay revealed that he would get nervous every time his back was facing Patrick as he was not delivering the goods, but the latter begged him not to give up on him. After, Ramsay asked Tiffany if she cared, but when she argued it was the cattiness that sucked, Barbie felt that Tiffany did not care about anything. However, that led to Tiffany telling off Barbie and that she sucked on a station by herself, but when Ramsay asked her how much she cared on a scale of one to ten, she hesitantly said a nine. Finally, Robyn felt she had more fight inside her, and that she had standards, but had to drop them for Kimmie. However, Kimmie denied that as Robyn did not look out for her on the Creative Steak Challenge, and that led to another argument where Robyn felt she would be better on the blue team as they would respect her, but Christina didn’t think so. After an insane elimination, Ramsay berated the women for turning into the opposite of their high start, before eliminating Patrick for his poor performance on meat, and being on his third nomination overall. During his exit interview, Patrick knew he had higher expectations coming in, and while his family would be sad to see him not win, he was happy to see them again. Team switch After Patrick left, Ramsay said he was not done yet, told Robyn to remove her jacket, and relocated her to the blue team as he wanted to see how she would perform with the men now. However, Ramsay warned Robyn that if she complained about the blue team like she did the red team, he would be looking at only her. While being dismissed, Kimmie sarcastically wished the blue team luck with Robyn, Clemenza hoped that Robyn’s hate toward the red team would work for them, and Robyn wanted to be the best, saying she worked better with men. Ramsay's comment: "Patrick talked a good game, but he couldn't back it up with his cooking so it was time for him to leave Hell's Kitchen." Category:Episodes Category:Season 10